Jackson Overland Frost
by wolfeclipse25
Summary: The Big Four and Pitch did know Jack Frost before he died even if he can't remember it.
1. Bunnymund

**A/N: January 7, 2013**

**I have been asked to change my chapters. Since I don't have a chapter to replace them with, I will just be editing them until I replace them.**

* * *

**A/N: es el 25 de Noviembre de 2012**

**Yes, it's another Rise of the Guardians story, but this time it's going to be (I hope) five chapters instead of a ONE-shot! Also, if I owned Rise of the Guardians, the movie would be longer with more Jack moments with the Guardians! But it's only 97 minutes so I do not own it.**

**Now, I'm going to go all monotone on you guys.**

**I am not Australian nor European so I do not know how Bunnymund's and North's accents go. If you feel offended by it, or I got it wrong, I am sorry; it was not intentional. Also, I am making Jack be born in 1695 because it is 2012 and he became Jack Frost 300 years and at the age of 17. Another thing, I am making his sister, Pippa, nine years younger than Jack. Just keep these things in mind throughout the entire story.**

**For this chapter, though, I don't know if they celebrated Easter in the 1700's, but they are now in my story!**

**I accept all feedback except the kind that comes **_**out**_** from your stomach.**

**-wolfeclipse25**

* * *

BUNNYMUND

1708-

Easter is a holiday that's been going on for ages. It was tiring and long work, but still Bunnymund enjoyed it. As he hopped through his tunnels to towns and cities as he saw were happy children finding eggs. The next stop was a colony in the New World. It was small with smoke coming from the chimneys of log cabins built in a circle around a fire pit. The forest around was sprouting new life and the snow was melting.

As he made his way to the forest he saw mostly mothers and children. One boy perked his interest. It was a boy of around 13 with brown hair and eyes and mischievous features. He was leading around a young girl of four years. It was Jackson Overland Frost.

Jackson was a nice surprise, Bunnymund thought, Already 13 and he's still a big believer.

"Today is Easter, Pippa," Jackson was saying, "You know who comes at Easter?" The girl shook her head, and Jackson grinned. He picked Pippa up whirling her around in the air and ignoring his mother's shouts to be careful. "The Easter Bunny!" he shouted. "The Easter Bunny comes every year with his basket of eggs to share with the world."

Pippa made a face. "Eggws?" she said.

Jackson laughed. "No not the kind that Mother cooks. These are filled with chocolate and are very colorful. He hides them, and it's our job to find them." He cupped her face. "Do you know why he does this?" Pippa shook her head again. "Because he likes making kids like us happy and saying, "Springs here!" because after Easter, it's spring!"

Bunnymund was impressed. Not many people guessed that's what he did. Usually they just thought he did it for giving people candy, and that's all they knew on the surface about.

Pippa nodded her head in her comprehension. Jackson smiled and took her hand. "Maybe he came already! Let's look for eggs!" He turned around and called to his mom, "Pippa and I are going to look for eggs!" Then he turned and Bunnymund froze. Jackson was staring_ right at him. _Then Jackson smiled and the two kids left.

Bunnymund shook away a feeling of dread and continued on his way. After all, he still had the rest of the world to visit.

* * *

Jackson kicked the ground. "Dang it!" he yelled along with some swears, "Come out Easter Bunny!"

"What's wrong, kid?" An older voice with a foreign accent said. Jackson turned around and there stood a tall creature with long ears like a rabbits and haunches like one as well and covered in silver-grey fur.

"Are you the Easter Bunny?" Jackson's voice was faint.

"Yeah, but my name's E. Aster Bunnymund, but ya can call me Bunnymund." Bunnymund stared at Jackson, his nose twitching. "And you're Jackson Overland Frost."

Jackson gave Bunnymund a scrutinizing gaze, much to Bunnymund's own chagrin. "What are you doing?"

Jackson turned his gaze to the ground. "You're just not what I expected as the Easter Bunny," he muttered, shivering.

That was then Bunnymund noticed the temperature and weather. "Crikey, what're you doing out here, kid!?" The temperature was mind-numbing. It was dark and a snowstorm was happening covering the ground with heaps of cold, white snow while more fell from the sky, obscuring his vision so he could barely even see Jackson who was only three feet in front of him.

"I-I-I lost Pi-Pippa." Jackson managed out, his teeth chattering.

Bunnymund's mind searched back to earlier in the day. "Ya lost yer four years old sister?! In this weather?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Jackson protested, "That's why I'm out here again!"

"And you conveniently forgot yer parka."

Jackson scowled."Yes,"

Bunnymund sighed. "So why'd you call me? When the storm happened, I was just finishin' Easter, so I'm kind of tired after rushing around to reach everyone."

Jackson kicked the snow. "I-I needed help," he admitted, "and you where the first person I could think of." He looked up at Bunnymund's face. "Will you help me?"

Bunnymund took one look at Jackson's face and, seeing the true desperation and worry for his sister, sighed. "Fine, just wait here a moment, I've got to get you a parka." He hopped off and then was back in less than a minute with a parka. Jackson took it, mumbling thanks.

"Ok, where was the last time ya saw yer sister?"

Jackson took a deep breath. "I saw her at the field last where I saw you."

"Ok- wait! Ya saw me!?"

"Yeah," Jackson got a confused look on his face.

"But-but I was hiding!" Bunnymund's eyes were wide. It was okay if children saw him, but he was hiding eggs during then! If children saw him, they'd know where he hid the eggs!

Jackson stomped his foot. "This isn't the time! Pippa could be out there with frostbite or-" he stopped and a sob escaped his throat.

"Hey, hey," Bunnymund said, "It's okay, we'll find yer sister."

Jackson nodded and they both set off into the forest. "Pippa!" Jackson was calling, "Piiiiippaaaaaa!" Bunnymund tried to ignore Jackson's frantic cries and focused on the scents. He assumed Pippa smelled similar to Jackson, but the snow had washed away most of the scents. Then he caught it: a familiar scent, not of snow or woods. Bunnymund hopped, following it. It led to a frozen pond. As he moved around the pond, the scent grew stronger. He finally looked into a bush near it, and there was a small girl, her fingers and lips blue and shivering.

"Jackson!" Bunnymund yelled, "I found her!" He turned to Pippa, who'd spotted him and was facing him now. "Hey hey, it's going to be okay, you hear me?" Pippa nodded. She seemed slightly scared and Bunnymund winced. He was a Pooka, which were uncommon nowadays. Of course a young girl was going to be a little frightened of a strange creature.

"Ar- are you the Easter Bunny?" she said so quietly Bunnymund barely heard her.

"Yes," he said softly. There was rustling and then Jackson appeared. Relief washed over his face as he saw his sister.

"Oh, Pippa," Jackson murmured hugging her tightly.

"The Easter Bunny find me Jack," Pippa said, shivering.

"Yes he did," Jack agreed. He faced Bunnymund. "Thank you so much!" They ran back to Jackson's village. Once they reached there, Jackson ran home and returned Pippa. Then he went back outside. Facing Bunnymund, he said, "Do… do you need anything?"

Bunnymund smiled. "Naw, I gotta go though."

"I…" Jackson said, "I guess I'll see you next year then."

"Maybe,"

And then Bunnymund opened a tunnel, but as he was leaving he swore he saw the door open and a girl's voice say, "Thank you Mister Easter Bunny!"

* * *

2012/Present Day-

Bunnymund yawned as he woke up. Then he frowned in confusion. What had brought that memory up? He distractedly observed the little egglets scurrying away and covered in snow…

Wait. Scurrying egglets that are covered in snow?! "Jack Frost!" Bunnymund roared as he raced throughout the Warren looking for the winter spirit. In response, he got a laugh and a face full of snow. Blue sparkled and a smile crept its way onto his face. Okay, he wasn't really mad at him.

As he saw the spirit flying around and leaving a light coating of frost everywhere Bunnymund thought, _Even if you died 300 years ago, and don't remember your human life, you're still the same Jack Overland Frost._

END


	2. Toothiana

**A/N: es el 2 de enero de 2013**

**I rewrote a majority of this chapter.**

_**GGCharms: **_**Thanks! (I know I say so much.)**

_**FaraliB: **_**That, my dear friend, is what I designed for people to think at least once throughout the story.**

_**PhantomGirl12: **_**I'm working on it! Unfortunately, this is going to be a short story…**

_**FantasyBeast14: **_**That was the plan. **

_**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet: **_**I'm only in Middle School, so I wasn't sure if they celebrated Easter in the 1700's. I did write that in the A/N.**

* * *

TOOTHIANA

Tooth had lied to Jack when she said she hadn't been in the field for about 440 years. It was actually only 300 years ago. It started when a few days after Easter; Bunnymund had said he had to help an 'annoying' kid, who could see him, find his four years old sister in a blizzard on Easter. North's reaction was to spit out his hot chocolate and Sandy's dreamsand went crazy with messages, but that was beside the point. She, herself, had been concerned for the children of course, but Bunny had said they were fine.

When she asked what their names were he said the annoying kid's name was Jackson Frost and his sister's was Pippa Frost.

Imagine her delight when she found out that Pippa Frost had lost her first tooth not too long after that.

She felt excitement as she zoomed through the night air. It _had_ been over a century since she'd last gone tooth hunting. When she reached the village resident of the Frost's, she was greeted by a quaint village of log cabins in a circle and a dying fire in the center. The roofs and ground had snow on them from what Tooth assumed came from the blizzard Bunnymund was in.

She knew which house they lived at because she could sense the tooth. **(A/N: I don't know how Tooth finds the houses with the lost teeth. Sorry.)** She quietly opened the window and slipped inside, careful not the let too much of the cold air in. Toothiana let out a small scream of fright, then slapped her hands over her mouth. A young girl was staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. What was the child doing up now?! They're usually in bed by now! Behind the young girl- Pippa?- the door creaked open. Toothiana swiveled her head around, spotted another blanket, and threw it over Pippa's head, muttering a small apology at her rough treatment. Then, Toothiana flew out the window the way she'd come.

Toothiana flew to the roof and gently lowered herself so she was peeking through the window upside-down. The door had opened because a boy had walked in Pippa's room. Was the boy Jackson? She tried to think back to what she knew about him and drew a blank. All she remembered was that Jackson had some of the best teeth she'd ever seen.

The window was still slightly open so she could hear faintly what they were saying. "Pippa!" Jackson had exclaimed at seeing his sister covered by a blanket. He rushed to her and took the blanket off. "Are you alright? What happened?" he shot question after question while folding the blanket and placing it back on the chair Toothiana had found it on.

He frowned at the slightly open window. "Why is the window open?" he asked, and before Pippa could respond, he closed it. _Good thing I can lipread,_ Toothiana thought.

Pippa pulled the bed's blanket up to her chin. Jackson frowned slightly when she didn't answer. "Pippa," he said in a warning voice.

"Nightmare," Pippa admitted reluctantly. Her eyes darted to her older brother's to see his reaction. A look of utter outrage at appeared on Jackson's face along with sadness and self-hatred. Toothiana was shocked. Jackson was only- what?- 13? Thirteen-year-olds shouldn't feel self-hatred!

Pippa's eyes widened at seeing Jackson's face. "Don't feel bad, Jack!" she shouted, standing on the bed and hugging her older brother. "Just a dream! Not your fault!"

Despite his sister's attempt to make him feel better, Jackson still looked downcast. "If I hadn't lost you, you wouldn't have a trigger to your nightmares..."

Toothiana doubted Pippa knew what Jackson was talking about (about metaphysical triggers), but she knew that Pippa knew that Jackson blamed himself for her nightmares. She grabbed her brother's shoulders with more strength than a four-year-old should possess and said, "Not your fault," firmly.

Jackson smiled softly. "Alright, Pippa," He set his sister down so she was lying under the blankets.

"Say it," Pippa mumbled, exhaustion catching up with her.

Jackson shuffled his feet. "Well-"

"Say it." Pippa said sternly, her eyes suddenly becoming focused.

Jackson held his hands up in surrender, but his eyes were shining with mirth. "You are going to be a scary woman when you grow up, Pippa,"

"Just say it," Pippa mumbled, falling back to prey of sleep.

Jackson smiled. "Not my fault,"

That night, Pippa slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

When Jackson left, Toothiana waited a little while longer, before entering the house again. She left something for Pippa, a small pelt of fur that the colonials used for currency. And then on second thought, she went into Jackson's room.

She left Jackson a pelt as well and a note that said, "Not your fault, remember."

* * *

Present Time-

The fairies had just gotten back from tooth collecting, so Tooth looked at the teeth capsules, making note of the ones that flashed a golden light. When they did that, it meant that the child that owned that capsule had lost a tooth. If she opened it, it'd flash the pocket on which tooth had been lost.

Something caught the corner of her eye. Tooth turned to the left, facing the capsules of the past. Just as she was going back to look at the present capsules, it happened again; a flash of light. Her curiosity won out, and she flew down the tunnel following the light. Inside she was wondering why a flash was happening so far in the past.

Then she stopped, looking at the year. 1695.

Tooth flew up and pulled out the blinking capsule. Her eyes widened. _Jackson Overland Frost._ She looked at the side of it, and sure enough there was a head of a boy with mischievous features and brown hair and eyes. _This is Jack's capsule, _she thought. Tooth touched the flat side and it opened. All the teeth were there, except one. The socket the usually held it was flashing gold.

Tooth let out a squeal of delight that had some fairies rushing over to see what the matter was. Jack had lost a tooth! Without thinking, she flew, capsule in hand, towards the North Pole. When some fairies squeaked after her, she called over her shoulder, "Everything's okay! Just stay here!"

The cold bit her face, but she ignored it, and the white of the ice and snow blinded her before she got used to it. Luckily, Jack was at the North Pole. As soon as she caught sight of the silver-white hair, she flew straight towards it. "Wah!" Jack screamed as Tooth crashed into him, causing roars from the Yetis and jingling from the bells on the top of the elf hats.

"Where is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Tooth-?" Jack said, dazed.

"Where is it?!" she repeated, flying around searching for the tooth.

"Tooth!" North yelled. Startled, Tooth's feet momentarily hit the floor, but not for long. "Calm down." As soon as she was hovering in one place, he smiled. "Now, tell us what you are looking for."

Instantly, she was up high again. "Jack lost a tooth!"

Jack held up something. "You mean this?"

Tooth grabbed it. "Yes! Now your capsule is complete!"

Jack gawked. "My- what?"

A yawn came from the doorway. "Isn't it too early to be this excited?" Bunnymund said.

Tooth ignored him. "You lost this… by Bunnymund hitting you too hard in a fight." She glared at the Guardian of Hope. "Bunny!" she said accusingly.

"What?!" Bunnymund shouted, the accusation startling him out of his sleep.

Tooth put Jack's tooth back in his hand, closing his fingers over it. "Keep it! I'll retrieve it tonight!" Then she flew off out the window she'd come in, in a flash of color. "I can't wait!" was heard through the wind.

The remaining Guardians were motionless, still in shock of how quick things happened. "Wha-what just happened?" Bunnymund asked.

END

* * *

**A/N: ****Sadly, Sandy doesn't make a speaking (or dreamsand sign) role! Noooooo! How could I forget the loveable Sandman! I was going to have a last sentence that went like: **_**Sandy came through the doorway. Seeing the three frozen Guardians, he sprinkled some dreamsand on them, ensuring the creation of dolphins, candy canes, and carrots. Satisfied, he floated off, smacking invisible dust off his hands.**_

**But I think what I actually wrote sounds better.**

**Next… I'm thinking either Pitch or Sandman.**

**Review please!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	3. Pitch Black

**A/N: es el 3 de diciembre de 2012**

**At first I was going to write a long A/N about how mad I was that people would accuse me of plagiarizing, but then I had a long conversation with **_**Hymntanra,**_** who I admit I plagiarized off of, and I cooled down. I'm not even going to respond to the people that said I'd plagiarized because most were guests anyway. I just want people to know that despite everything that's happened (Which seems like a lot to me.) I am not quitting this story, and I think everything between me and **_**Hymntanra**_** is now on okay terms. **

**I'm just sad that I part in the deleting of **_**Hymntanra's **_**great story 'When You Were a Flurry.'**

**Now for replies-**

_**Kate: **_**I'm working on it and I think I have some great ideas planned.**

_**ForgetTheWalls97: **_**Of course there will be more! I'm planning this to be a 5 chaptered fic. Also, thanks for the second review!**

_**angelrider13:**_** Mission-Make-Tooth-Amazing is complete! Thanks!**

_**greekfreak101: **_**Sorry! I'm doing Pitch this chapter! But, Sandy is next!**

_**Kiomori: **_**Really? You didn't know I was in Middle School? Well, it's not like there's a camera that allows the reader to see the author's face. That'd be… creepy.**

_**CaptainMushroom: **_**Ah, it's okay you didn't review the first chapter. To me, reviews are just little notes that allow confidence that people read your story. Lucky you! I'm doing Pitch this chapter!**

_**Grecia427: **_**Sorry, I thought about who to do next and I decided to do Pitch. But, Sandy is next.**

_**Luofr: **_**Thanks for your honest opinion. Don't worry about the review thing, I do it to, so I'm kinda a hypocrite. Sorry people.**

_**Immortalis Cruor Elf: **_**I try my best with each update!**

_**g: **_**Oh, thanks so much! That really means a lot. I don't think I'm in the best 5% of writers, but I know I write better for my age. Thank you again!**

_**MintLeafeon: **_**I don't really think I'm good as distinguishing character personalities so I'm thankful for your review! It means I'm doing well! P.S I totally was trying to make Tooth like that. ;)**

_**Reid Phantom: **_**That was the feeling I wanted to give you guys! **

_**hisokauzumaki:**_** Pitch is this chapter, my dear reader! I am happy to fulfill your wish!**

_**Anonymous: **_**Thanks! I try to make it realistic.**

_**hey: **_**Thanks. Your review may not seem like a lot, but it really makes me glad that people think my story is one of a kind.**

_**To Guest: **_**I want to sincerely thank you for sticking up for me. And being mature about it. What you say is completely true.**

_**Candy3314: **_**I always mess up when I review with my iPod, so I completely understand! Thanks for your review! I don't think I'll be writing a story with the Big Four learning of how Jack died, because there are already several stories I've read like that, and I think my writing will be influenced by the stories I've read. Sorry, but I'll still consider it.**

_**Godly-Falcon:**_** Thanks. I don't think Pitch is considered a 'Guardian' because he gives nightmares to children, but he's definitely someone big. Fear is essential to life; it balances with bravery, courage, ect.**

**And for the rest of my reviewers, thank you so much for your support! **

**Ugh, that was a long A/N, almost 1,000 words. Now I feel really guilty. So, without further ado, I present the third chapter of 'Jackson Overland Frost.' **

**NOTE: Pippa's nightmares are NATURAL. They were not caused by Pitch.**

* * *

PITCH

Spring, 1708-

Jackson smiled at his sister, Pippa, as she ran around, playing with her friends. The night after Easter she'd had nightmares. Then the next night she lost her tooth falling out of bed. And, then the night after that, the Tooth Fairy had come. He'd known because Pippa's tooth had been taken and she'd been given a pelt in its place. Surprisingly, he'd gotten a pelt as well and a note with the mysterious words: Not your fault, remember.

Then in the morning, Pippa had said that she'd see a 'pretty lady with colorful feathers' come. The Tooth Fairy would never admit it, but he saw her the next night with a small pouch and trickle golden dust on Pippa as she slept. He didn't know what or who the golden sand belonged to, but after the Tooth Fairy did that, the nightmares started to fade. Jackson would never say this, but he was eternally grateful towards the Tooth Fairy for helping get rid Pippa's nightmares.

"Jack!" Pippa shouted, pulling him out of his thoughts. He ran over to his sister.

"What's wrong?" He asked, scanning his sister for injuries or anything like that.

"Mom's hat!" she pointed into up. Jackson followed the finger. It led into a tall tree, where on a branch ten feet above the ground was his mom's hat. She'd let Pippa's borrow it for that day, a pink hat it's ties flying in the wind as it was trapped in the tree. Mother loved that hat, but wouldn't blame Pippa for losing it. Jackson took one look Pippa's sad eyes. He knew Pippa didn't want Mother to be sad. Jackson started climbing up the tree, ignoring the shouts of his friends and his sister's friends of what he was doing.

Once he reached the branch he slowly crept to the hat. Unfortunately, it was at the end of the branch, the thinnest part. Jackson swallowed his fear and kept on crawling. With painstakingly slow progress he managed to end up on his stomach and almost reach the hat. He was about to go farther, but the branch creaked precariously, as did the hat, making Jackson freeze. Recovering, he decided to try and grab the hat instead. He reached out, his mouth a grim line of determination. His finger's brushed the hat, and before he could even attempt to grab it, the force pushed the hat off the branch with the wind taking it away.

Jackson sat up. "Oh, c'mon!" He complained. He had to get it for Pippa! "Bring it back!"

Surprisingly, the wind turned direction, and the hat came near enough for Jackson to grab it. "Heh, it's like the wind followed her command, Jackson!" A boy shouted up.

"Yeah, right!" Jackson called back, "The wind's a free thing! I wouldn't even dream of controlling it!" He threw the hat down, and the boy that'd shouted up, caught it and then handed it to Pippa. Jackson stood up, on the branch, and then pretended to stumble and fall.

"Jackson!" Pippa screamed.

He bent his legs and caught himself so he was upside down. "I'm fine, Pippa!" He shouted down.

"Jackson Overland Frost! Get down before you break your neck!" Pippa ordered. Jackson laughed. The order's effect was lost when it was being called out from a four-year-old with a four-year-old's voice.

He pulled himself up, and just as he was about to climb down, he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He looked around and found it. _There!,_ Jackson thought,_ By the lake!_ What he saw made his eyes widen. It was what looked like a black foal, but it seemed unsteady and something black and smoky trailed behind it.

"Jackson?" he heard, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I'm coming, Pippa," he called down. _I'll check it out later_, he thought.

* * *

It was during Pippa's naptime when he went to the lake. He'd told his parents where he was going and then ran off through the woods with ease due to much practice. Once he'd reached the lake, he was panting with the effort of running straight from his house to the lake. Jackson looked around. Nothing. He frowned. _I swear I saw a black foal here…_, he thought.

Jackson was just about to turn around when he saw someone coming. He ran behind a tree and peered over the trunk. The 'someone' was a tall, lanky man in a black robe and swept back dark hair. His skin was an unnatural shade of ash grey. Jackson frowned. He didn't look like he came from the village, and Jackson had never gone much out of the village so he didn't know much about the other colonies. Was he from one? That could be possible, but to Jackson he had a sort of familiar feel to him… He just couldn't remember where he'd gotten the feel from.

"Who are you?" the man asked. Jackson then noticed that the man was weak. Did he get attacked? Was he injured?

Jackson stepped out. "Are you okay, sir?" he asked.

The man's yellow eyes widened. "You can see me?"

Jackson frowned. "Of course I can see you." The question was familiar as well. Then it hit him. "You're one of those spirits, aren't you?" He said.

The man's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'one of those spirits?' You've met others like me?"

Jackson grinned. He hadn't expected to meet another so soon. "Yes! I met the Easter Bunny on Easter. Who are you?"

The man frowned now. "How can you see me, if you don't know who I am?"

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know. It matters who you are. I must believe in you if I can see you."

"I am Pitch Black," the man said, smirking and crossing his arms.

Jackson felt a sliver of cold fear run through him, but he covered it with a smirk. "You must be the Boogeyman then. Only someone with fear would be colored black and grey." His parents had told him tales of the Boogeyman, but he'd convinced himself not to be afraid of him. Most kids his age told themselves he wasn't real, but when Jackson had been younger he'd thought, _If a big man that comes down your chimney once a year exists, as well as a bunny that gives out eggs and a fairy that collects teeth, then the Boogeyman must be real as well. I refuse to be afraid of him though._

"That is correct," Pitch said.

"I thought I saw a black foal around here?" Jackson asked, "Have you seen one?"

Pitch smirked and raised his hand. Black sand welled up in it and fell through his fingers and over his hand. As soon as it hit the ground, it started building up. Jackson felt the fear again, but this time it was more like a bolt than a sliver. It threatened to make him freeze right then and there, but Jackson refused to let it. The sand soon stopped forming. It had become a real life, breathing foal. _Well, Jackson_, he thought to himself, _There's your foal. _"Is this what you were talking about? Pitch said.

Jackson forced a grin. "Of course. It's beautiful. What's its name?"

The foal reared up suddenly and let loose a high-pitched whinny, causing Jackson to stumble back a little. Pitch patted its muzzle to calm it. "Now, now," he told it. Then he faced Jackson. "I'm glad you feel that way. It smells fear," The foal reared up again and charged Jackson. Just as it was a couple inches away, it collapsed, the sand falling and getting absorbed into the ground. Jackson stared at the sinking black sand in shock. He thought for sure that it was going to maul him. Then he remembered how Pitch had been weak when he'd first seen him. And if Pitch really wanted to make someone scream in fright, wouldn't he use a full grown horse?

Jackson smirked, the realization dawning upon him. "You can't use the sand properly yet, can you?"

"Shut up," Pitched hissed, the failure making him aggravated and enraged, "You know nothing boy! I need that sand…" His voice trailed off as he thought of what he was doing wrong.

"What do you even want with the sand?" Jackson asked.

Pitch smiled, though not a kind one, as he thought of his plan. "I need the sand, boy, to make cause fear. I will bring back the Dark Ages on humanity! Then, and only then, will everyone know the name of Pitch Black."

Jackson blinked, ignoring the malice of the plan. "So you have an attention complex? You just want people to see you?" He added when he remembered how Pitch had asked if Jackson could see him. "I can see you without fearing you. Making everyone know your name out of fear isn't the answer."

Pitch took a threatening step forwards, and Jackson forced himself not to flee. "Oh, I _know_ you fear me. There isn't any other reason why you'd be able to see me."

Jackson set his features and took a step forwards as well. "I may be afraid, but I'm not going to cower at the sight of you. I'm not that much afraid of you."

Pitch sneered. "You're a stupid boy. My sand isn't perfected yet, so for now, you'll be my test subject." As soon as the last word left his mouth, he faded into the shadows, and a foal took his place. It kicked its hooves high in the air, neighing at the same time. Something hit Jackson's temple area hard and he momentarily blacked out. When he came to, the foal was standing over him, about to slam its hooves into his chest.

Jackson yelped in surprise, his eyes widening, and he rolled to his left, the hooves slamming down were his head had been. _And here I thought it'd give me a chance of living, _Jackson thought,_ Nope, it goes straight for the kill. _

It shook its head with a snort, and charged Jackson again. He looked around frantically for an escape, but he was surrounded by trees. Jackson groped the ground for anything of use, and just as the foal was on him, he grabbed something with his right hand and swung. The foal made a choking sound as a long stick hooked around its throat with the hooked side. Jackson yanked harder towards his left, grabbing the stick with his other hand for more support. Surprisingly, he managed to fling it down. The black sand exploded and sunk into the ground leaving Jackson panting for air, a long branch in his hand with the hooked side on the ground. Jackson stared at the stop where the foal had been, while feeling his head where he'd gotten hit with the hooves. It was bleeding, but it was slow and small. Jackson smiled and started laughing as the adrenaline left him. He'd survived! He, a thirteen-year-old, had lived! He'd thought he was a goner!

"Did you see that, Pitch!" Jackson yelled into the open air as he laughed triumphantly, "You can send as many as you like! I can take anything you throw at me!"

* * *

Present Day-

When Pitch Black had first saw Jack Frost, he'd thought something was familiar about him. Then he thought of the boy that he'd tormented with his imperfect black sand, and thought, _It couldn't be him…_ Then he dismissed the thought. The Man in the Moon couldn't have picked that boy. The chances of that were impossible. Besides, Jack Frost didn't even look like that boy. He contemplated introducing himself to Jack Frost before the Guardians got to him, but he dismissed that thought as well. Jack Frost only brought snow, ice and wind around with him. He was weak and wouldn't be a problem to Pitch. Pitch's thoughts were confirmed as he saw and heard of Jack making 'snow days' and playing with children.

But as Jack Frost sent him a black of ice through his nightmares after Sandman had been eliminated, he started to think that maybe Jack Frost wasn't as weak as he thought. But Pitch didn't think of him as a threat; just another person to use to prove his strength.

But when his nightmares started disappearing before his eyes as children- a group of six children!- helped the Guardians win to defeat him, rage filled him. This was all Jack Frost! If Jack Frost hadn't tried to help that last believer then he would've won! He should've stayed in Antarctica with his broken staff and tooth fairy when Pitch had thrown him there! He was so close to spreading fear! He couldn't go back… He wouldn't go back _hiding _underneath that bed that he spent so long escaping!

And as he was forced back under- taken down by his own creations- and as the last of light faded, he wondered how things would've turned out if he'd listened to that boy 300 years ago.

END


	4. Sandman

**A/N: January 7, 2013**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing!**

…

**Yeah, I'm so diligent with replying to people. (cough-not-cough)**

**Anyway, there's a mention of Sandy owning a ship. I read somewhere, that he lived in a ship, so I thought, "Can his sand come from said ship?" Then I read in his picture book that the ship is immobile, but it's mobile in this story. **

**BTW: I think this chapter was awful and I think the next one will be the same, so I don't blame you if you flame me or something. Or not respond at all. I'm all cool with that.**

* * *

SANDMAN

Fall, 1708

Sandman was the bringer of dreams. So, that meant he was constantly busy with at least one part of the world still being asleep. That didn't mean though that he couldn't leave the area that was asleep though. Most of the time, his ship would fly around the world and spread most of the dreamsand. Sandy just was the maker of that ship, and brought dreams to only a small area.

Currently, he was in what the humans called "The New World." To him though, it wasn't new because there had been people, and people mean children, and children mean children that need dreams when they sleep. But now there were the colonists from England there as well as the natives. He was in a small town called Burgess.

This town was not supposed to be asleep though. Actually, it was in the afternoon, not even close to night. He was here for two reasons.

1) He hadn't really looked at the colonies before.

2) Both Bunnymund and Toothiana had been in this particular town in the span of a year, and both had shared some interesting tales about a boy. Unfortunately, Sandy had been asleep himself so he hadn't heard the complete tale.

Now, Sandy had been minding his own business on a log in the woods, when stick came flying towards him. He did the natural thing and summoned a whip. Then he flicked his wrist and the whip arched through the air only to smash through the stick.

"Sorry!" someone shouted. Sandy looked up. A boy with brown hair and eyes and a hooked cane was running towards him panting. Why could this boy see him? "You're a spirit aren't you?"

Instantly, Sandy was on guard. Why did this human know about spirits? Dreamsand started to flow slowly from his fingertips. The boy held his hands up in surrender. "No! Wait! I know Bunnymund and the Tooth Fairy!"

Ah! This must be the boy that Bunnymund and Toothiana had met around Easter! Sandy instantly formed a bouquet of flowers and offered them to the boy. Fortunately, he got the message and waved him off. "It's alright. You didn't know and thought I was an enemy. I shouldn't have said that so sudden." Sandy nodded his head. It made sense now that the boy could see him.

"So who are you?" he asked. Sandy nearly face-palmed himself. How is it that the boy could see him, if he didn't know who he was? The boy must've seen him confusion because he laughed and said, "Yeah, I just met someone else who I could see without believing." Then he looked at Sandy with a scrutinizing face. "Golden sand…" he murmured, "I think you're… Sandman? You don't see like the type that brings bad dreams. I already met him."

His last sentence confused Sandy. What did he mean that he already met someone who gave bad dreams? Sandy was the oldest Guardian and even he hadn't heard of a spirit that gave nightmares.

Sandy pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment. In sand he wrote 'Name: ?' then an arrow pointing at the boy. The boy laughed. "Oh, my name is Jackson Frost. But a lot of your spirit friends have been calling me my full name: Jackson Overland Frost." Sandy smiled at the amiableness of Jackson and formed 'Sandy' and an arrow towards himself.

"I can call you Sandy?" Jackson repeated. Sandy nodded.

"That's grea-" Jackson was cut off by a shrill neigh that split the air. In the distance, Sandy could see the approaching form of a horse. Jackson shielded his eyes to see, and muttered, "Oh great,"

Sandy watched as Jackson kicked his hooked cane up into his hands. His eyes widened as the horse grew closer. Whatever the horse was, it wasn't a normal one. It was black and its skin looked like it was constantly moving. With horror, Sandy realized the skin was moving because it was made of sand similar to his own but black. Tendrils of black sand were flying off, and the skin also was in waves at some places. Its eyes were a glowing, sickly yellow.

Jackson started winding up his cane as the horse- could it even be classified as a horse?- grew closer, and just as it jumped up to tackle Jackson, he swung the cane. The hooked part hooked around its neck and Jackson forced it to slam into the ground. Then, he slammed his heel into the horse's head. His heel went through it, and the black sand collapsed and sank into the sand.

Sandy blinked at Jackson's brutality, while said boy groaned and hit his cane bottom against the ground. "Not another one! I thought Pitch would've given up by now." Jackson complained.

Sandy's eyes widened at that. Pitch? As in Pitch Black, the Boogeyman? What was he doing targeting a human boy. To ask his question, Sandy tugged on Jackson's shirt and wrote 'Pitch?'

"Oh, this previous spring, I met Pitch." Jackson explained, "I wasn't afraid of him though, but I could see him." The spot where he defeated the horse was darkening. Sandy saw it and tugged on Jackson's pants fruitlessly. "Then I kind of insulted his beliefs about another Dark Ages and he got mad and started sending these imperfect horses for practice of his black sand." Jackson sighed, resting his head over his hands on the arched part of his cane. Meanwhile, sand was coming from the ground and forming lumps. Sandy started jumping around and waving his arms for Jackson's attention, but he was too stuck in memory lane. "At first it was fun. I started to learn how to fight. But then it just got annoying. I was able to defeat them so quickly."

Jackson stiffened and his eyes widened as a shadow fell over him and he felt air hitting the back of his neck. He turned around. There, directly behind him, was a black sand horse the size of a Clydesdale. Its nostrils were flaring. It reared up, neighing deep and loud. Jackson stood there, frozen with shock and fear. Suddenly, gold swept across the black like a wave. The Clydesdale shrunk and turned to a small golden, gangly foal. The foal whinnied and circled Jackson before dispersing.

Jackson then fell to his knees shaking. Sandy ran over to him. "What did you do?" Jackson breathed. Sand figures showing the Clydesdale and Sandy appeared. The sand Sandy figurine touching the bucking sand Clydesdale and it transformed into the foal. Jackson's face contorted into confusion. "You touched it and it turned into a foal?"

Sandy frowned in concentration on what he should draw, and then drew Pitch and himself. Beside them, he did equal signs and a picture of a child tossing in their sleep with a monster above him and a child sleeping restlessly with a unicorn above him respectively.

"Oh! So you make good dreams and Pitch makes bad ones, but you can switch the dreams because they're dreams." Jackson summarized and Sandy nodded eagerly.

"Jackson! Where are you?" A voice rang through the air. Jackson started towards it and smiled.

"That's my sister, Pippa," he said. He turned to Sandy. "She'll probably see you. Would you like to meet her?"

That got Sandy going. As much as he loved children, he couldn't just reveal himself to every child. As Pippa's voice grew closer, and her footsteps grew louder, Sandy grew more panicked. In a rush he did what he did best: summon dream sand. It was in the shape of a ball and he threw it at Jackson. The boy's eyes closed and Sandy caught him before he fell. He paced briefly as Pippa just grew closer and then decided to dash into the forest. He watched with relief as Jackson woke up quickly and started to tell Pippa but Sandy, but stopped when he didn't see the said Guardian.

Besides, for as long as Sandy had known Jackson Overland Frost, he'd always handled his nightmares fine. That never changed much to Sandy's delight over the next 300 years.

END


End file.
